1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, a socket board, and a tester. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector on which electronic components are mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as for a tester for testing electronic components, a connector on which the electronic components are mounted to perform input and output of signals has been used. The connector includes a plug provided in a test head side, and a socket on which the electronic components are mounted. The plug and socket include plug pins and socket pins. By fitting the plug to the socket, the connector electrically connects the plug pins and the socket pins and electrically connects the electronic components with a test head.
Conventionally, a ZIF (Zero Insertion Force) connector has been used for the connector. However, as for the conventional connector, the positioning accuracy of the plug and socket was not so good, and it was difficult to fit the plug to the socket accurately. Moreover, it was difficult to fit a plurality of connectors simultaneously and accurately.